


For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust

by darksideofthescreen (carrotsandcurly)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Rimming, Single Parent Louis, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandcurly/pseuds/darksideofthescreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, are you really making red velvet?” He breathed, excitement clear in his voice and written in his eyes. As if Harry making him something (after he asked about it) was something he had never expected to happen and Harry wondered for a second when he had given of the impression of not wanting to please Louis’ every wish. </p><p>“Of course I am, I had two tiny Tomlinson’s asking for it” he smiled, aware of the fact that Louis did not think of himself as short or anywhere near tiny. But in comparison to Harry, he was definitely a tiny one.</p><p>Louis huffed and moved a step away from him. They had been standing very close up until that moment, and Harry had not even noticed before the smaller was moving away.</p><p>“I am not tiny, Harold” he said, in a sharper voice, but Harry knew from the look on his face that Louis was far from mad about the comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leighbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/gifts).



> I cannot believe that this is actually finished, I spent so much time on this, even though I still feel like so much more could have been written.
> 
> I hope that this is something to please you, since the prompt i chose was kind of short and I kind of did what I wanted with it. It has been an honor to write a fic for the lovely ab_hinc though, and I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Big thank you's to Sabrina and L for the help with correcting this x
> 
> If A/B/O verses are something new to you, I recommend you to look it up beforehand. It can be very confusing, and as I never really got into any dept with the A/B/O dynamics in this, reading about it will probably help.

_As you held me down, you said:_  
  
_"I'll see you in the future when we're older_  
_And we are full of stories to be told_  
_Cross my heart and hope to die_  
_I'll see you with your laughter lines"_

([Laughter Lines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU9L9bb_7C4), Bastille)

 

**_H._ **

 

Working as a vet had always been Harry’s biggest dream. Growing up he had always adored nature and everything that came along with it. As a child, he’d often spent his days with his nose buried deeply within a book about plants or animal mating (and no, not the type he could participate in), or in the garden with his hands full of mud from caring for his plants. No one really questioned it at first; kids tended to be weird when they were very little, but as the interest just grew with the years, people started talking.

 

Presenting as Alpha had only made the whispers worse. How could someone with such a manly nature want to work at something as sensitive and thoughtful as caring for animals? But truth to be told, Harry couldn’t care less. He knew that he was far from the Alpha stereotype, and he didn’t want to be one. Alphas tended to be too rough, never knowing how to handle other people in a kind way, and Harry knew that kindness was the key to everything in life. No matter what he was _supposed_ to be.

 

Working with animals and helping them, and their owners, really was what Harry wanted to do with his life; giving people a reason to smile when he made sure that their cat couldn’t get pregnant _again_ or making sure that the animals felt less pain. Helping had always been the ultimate goal, and the day he’d found out he’d scored a job at a veterinary clinic in town had been the best day of his life. He finally had the chance to do what he wanted to do the most: help.

 

Sure, the clinic was not one of the most famous ones and was probably far from one of the best ones, but Harry loved it there. He even had his own room where he could examine his patients and he’d decorated it in his own way, which really was all he had wanted. To just have an examination office that was his and his only. No matter how small it ended up being in the end.

 

“Styles! You have a patient waiting for you. Name’s Tomlinson, they’ve brought a parrot for you,” the shared receptionist of the clinic’s high voice shrilled through the speakers and Harry stood up from where he was filing in another report on his last surgery to meet his new patient.  

 

Harry entered the small waiting room and called out for the name Agnes had told him the owner of the pet had. A small kid suddenly came running towards him and Harry smiled brightly towards him, before he looked a little further and _woah._

Walking towards him and the little kid, who now had stopped right in front of his feet, was the most beautiful man Harry had ever laid his eyes upon.

 

Harry had no time to actually saviour the moment though, before the kid in front of him reached up to grab the sleeve of his rob. Harry’s heart _swelled_ a bit at the act.

 

“Doc? My birdy’s sick,” the boy said quietly and looked up at him with his big _big_ blue eyes. It was kind of hard not to feel sorry for him. He obviously felt really sad about his bird being sick, not that Harry knew yet what was actually wrong with the bird, but he felt for the kid. He would probably have acted  the same way when he was around his age.

 

“Noah, sweetheart, I’ve told you not to run up to people like that,” a sweet voice made Harry look up, and suddenly he was face to face with the insanely gorgeous man, who obviously came here with the little kid. _Noah,_ Harry reminded himself, and he smiled towards the man and held out his hand for a shake.

 

“I’m Doctor Styles, but you can call me Harry. I feel a little bit too young to be called Doctor,” he smiled and shook the hand of the man in front of him. Touching him sent shivers up his spine.  
  


The man had the most pretty eyes had ever seen, and they shone with kindness and patience. The eyes alone made him a little weak to the knees, but it didn’t end there. Long and fluffy strands of hair framed his face, and made his delicious cheekbones stand out. Framing his cheekbones even more were his eyelashes, and a mouth that Harry kind of wanted to see wrecked from being bitten one too many times.

“Oh, I’m Louis Tomlinson, and this little fella is Noah,” he smiled and picked the pouting little boy off of the ground before handing Harry the cage they had brought. Harry hadn’t even noticed it before then.

  
“This is Alice,” he said when Harry took the cage from him, and faced the small bird trapped inside. Everything about this situation seemed to be small somehow: the kid, the bird, the absolutely delicate omega in front of him. Yes, Harry was convinced that the other man was omega, and he was impressed by the way he seemed to do nothing to hide it.

 

Sure, it had been a long time since society had stopped looking at omegas as breeding animals, but it was so rare to see a male omega in the flesh and... well, Harry had known for a long time the he was more attracted to boys than girls. The chances of him finding an omega to mate with had always been very very low. Harry could not even deny being a little intoxicated by the small omega, and he had to stop himself from inhaling too hard and getting that sweet omega scent stuck to his brain.

 

“Alright, then. Let’s go to my room and check you out, little Alice,” Harry smiled at the bird and at Louis and Noah. He then walked past them towards the examination room.

 

The problem with this whole situation, though, was that Louis had a kid. Having a kid meant bonding and another alpha being involved, and Harry knew that if the omega already had an alpha he stood no real chance.  Getting involved with an already mated omega was a really bad idea, but the way the delicate man in front of him smelled made him feel a little bit dizzy. There was no way that someone who smelt that good could go without an alpha to take care of him, and a kid that looked a lot like him spoke volumes.

 

Harry put the bird’s cage on the examination table and began unclasping it carefully, looking around to make sure that all windows and doors were closed before he opened it up. He rarely worked with birds, but they were friendly, and this one in particular was a very cute blue masked lovebird. Carefully, he brought the bird out of its cage and smiled at how compliant it was.  
  
“So what’s that matter with Alice, then?” he asked while stroking a finger softly over her head. There appeared to be no outer problems, and the bird seemed to enjoy being in Harry’s hand a little bit too much.

 

“She keeps making these small sounds, as if she’s hurt, but I can’t seem to find anything wrong with her.”

 

Harry hummed and kept stroking her feathers. The bird didn’t appear to be in any pain, nor did she seem anxious.

 

“Is this your only bird?” he asked while fetching the normal instruments to do a quick examination, leaving Alice to explore the few things laid on the table he had left her on.

 

“Do we have any more birds, sweetheart?” Harry could hear Louis whisper to his son (they were too alike not to be related), and his heart swelled once more when he heard the boy answer. There was something about the kid that made Harry want to protect him from the rest of the world.

 

“No, only Alice,” the small voice filled the room and Harry smiled a little to himself. That’s what he’d thought.

  
He quickly worked his way through the normal procedure and then packed up his stuff. Trying to figure out what was wrong with little Alice was not a hard task exactly. She chattered very little, and seemed to be social and happy.

 

“I’d say that your bird just appears to be lonely. I’d suggest bringing her out of the cage more often or buying another bird to accompany her.” He proceeded to put her back inside and to bring the cage to its owners again.

 

“More birdy?” Noah said, noticeably confused with the suggestion the vet in front of him had made. Harry guessed that it made little sense to him. Small children often tended to get confused about things that weren’t in their usual routine in life. To him, getting another bird was about as confusing as everything else in the big, big world out there. Harry couldn’t help but guess his age, and the kid couldn’t be a day older than three.

 

It made him ache a little. Having a kid was a top priority for him; having someone to care for more than you care about yourself and make sure they become someone great in life. To have someone to love unconditionally and to have them love you back in the same way. Nothing was as beautiful as that, really, and to watch one of the prettiest omegas ever with a kid made Harry very sad, because that was what he wanted to achieve in life: to have a beautiful mate to have kids with. He knew that the day would come, eventually, but he’d really appreciate it if it could hurry up just a small bit.

 

“We’ll see, Noah. I’m not the only one who has to have an opinion on this, you know that,” the other man picked up his kid again and placed him on his hip, the birdcage skillfully balanced with everything else in his other hand.

 

“Thank you so much, Harry. I should have figured that out on my own,” he added and smiled at him, eyes twinkling and showing his laughter lines. Harry still had a very hard time believing that this person was real at all. How someone that gorgeous could just walk around was totally beyond him.

 

"No problem," Harry smiled back and walked them out of his tiny office. He knew nothing about this guy and yet he wanted to take him home and adore every single part of his body; admire him and show him what real love was, all while making sure that he knew he was the most prepossessing sight Harry had ever seen. He was truly screwed.

 

***

 

 

"Hazza! C'mon, mate, rise and shine!" Harry groaned and turned around in his bed, burrowing himself deeper in between the white sheets, willing himself to disappear for a little while. The day before had been long and exhausting and dealing with a chirpy Niall early in the morning after a bad day was as awful as having a hellish hangover. How could anyone be awake and cheery before 10 am? Or maybe that was an unnatural treat that all annoying Irishmen got as soon as they were born.

 

“No,” Harry moaned when Niall moved to pull his duvet away from his body. It was cold outside, and that duvet was the only thing remotely warm in the small flat. London in the winter was nothing like the lively city tourists loved to visit in the summer, at least not in the south east, where the tube didn’t even reach. The cold left mottled frost in all corners, and it seemed to follow everyone around, leaving a freezing cold atmosphere all around. The beauty in it was hard to miss, but also just as hard to love and appreciate. At 7 am, Harry really didn’t want to get up and do anything on his only free day of the week. His plans consisted of staying in bed all day, watching some series and maybe ordering some extremely greasy Chinese.  He really should have known that Niall would bust that plan and make him do something else instead.

 

“You have 10 minutes, Haz, then I want you ready to carpe diem.” Harry groaned again. Why had he even befriended this lunatic to begin with? He knew no one as crazy as Niall, and he doubted that anyone could be more crazy than him, honestly-- if there was, Harry really felt for that person's friends.

 

With Niall _finally_ leaving his room, Harry rolled over again, trying to make himself wake up a little bit more. To say he was tired was an understatement; sleeping for a week sounded like the best solution to all his problems right now, but he knew that he couldn’t do that. His colleagues counted on him, and the bills did, _sadly_ , not pay themselves. The latter would have been an ideal solution to all of Harry’s issues. That, and something to solve that fact that he still couldn’t get the pretty omega from a few days ago out of his mind. It was slowly driving him insane. Sure, it had been a while since the last time he had gotten laid, but he wanted so much more than a lay from the dainty omega. Harry knew nothing of him other than his name (and maybe the fact that he had a _kid_ and therefore was out of reach since omega plus kid equals the fact that there’s an alpha), and Harry honestly felt a little bit pathetic.

 

Rolling out of bed and getting ready usually took him about an hour, so doing it in only ten minutes was quite impressive if your name was Harry Styles. Even Niall appeared to actually be impressed when he was dressed and ready exactly ten minutes after Niall had left the room.

 

"So, why am I out of bed? This was my only chance to catch up with _Pretty Little Liars_ ," he knew better than to complain, since Niall never showed any sympathy, but he really did want to spend the day in bed. His quite luxurious sheets felt better against his naked body than any of his clothes ever did, and the bed was literally heaven on Earth. There were very few plans that could beat that, and he seriously doubted _Niall_ had come up with anything exhilarating enough.

 

Spending most of his days inside a tiny building with people that he disliked rarely left Harry bright and happy. He enjoyed taking care of animals, obviously, but the people working around him were all peculiar and dull. He had once got scolded for singing too happily, which made it very easy to believe that if he were to try, he would have to search through land and sea to find more humorless people. Of course there were exceptions, like Agnes. Agnes was sweet and always listened when he had something to say.

 

Niall groaned at the mention of the TV show.

 

“Harry, no _._ Who the fuck spends their day off watching _that_?” he shook his head and moved towards their front door, opening it wide enough to show that he wanted his friend to walk out before him. It was offensive, really, the way Niall had never even watched Pretty Little Liars and still deemed it to be awful. How was that fair to such an amazing show? To answer that in a simple way: it was not.

 

Deciding against commenting on the issue, Harry instead walked towards his car. Niall’s poor judgement was not something he felt like discussing once more, having done that enough already when Harry started watching the series.

  
Once inside the car Niall seemed to be having a very nice time, singing more cheerfully than usual.God knows why. It was a gloomy Sunday and it was raining. Harry was not a negative person, not at all, but he really was not in the mood to feel cheery about his life. Which he probably really needed to work on, he did not enjoy spending full days feeling slightly irritated and sad, But those days did happen, despite great efforts to avoid them.

 

“Ni, you still haven’t told me where we are going”

 

They used to do this a lot when they were younger, more reckless and less caring about if they missed something at home. Back in UNI, they never really had anything to miss. No  jobs, no people, just the two of them wanting to get away from their boring every day life. They were young and taking your best friend on different adventures every other weekend was all very exciting at 18.

 

Growing up changed that, they both had to study more. Leaving no time to go on spontaneous road trips. Then Harry got his job at the clinic, and Niall got a pub from some foreign relative, leaving him with very little spare time since he owned the pub all on his own. He had actually done so well with running it on his own, and Harry was happy to see his best friend do something that he seemed to love more than anything.

 

It all left them with very little time and energy to go on the same kinds of adventures that they used to.

 

“We are going to the supermarket, and then we are going to pick up Zayn and the dogs, and then we are going to the park” Niall said, simply, as if it had been obvious to begin with. Harry really ought to have known, Niall was far from a lone wolf and he had friends from all over the city. Harry loved Zayn though, and he was on the list of Niall’s friends that Harry actually liked, so the trip would probably turn out alright. And they were taking Zayn’s dogs with them, which would satisfy him even if nothing else would. They were both really cute and energetic, which made them great to play with,

 

“Zayn said he was going to bring Liam too, and possibly some more friends. Since the rain has stopped” Harry had not even noticed. He had been too distracted to even look out the window and acknowledge that it had, in fact, stopped raining quite a while ago. Liam was great, and was probably going to bring his pup. Which meant Harry had his friends, dogs and a baby to hang out with all day, that could never go wrong.

 

Niall parked the car in the parking lot, as close to the park as he could manage, too lazy to walk a further distance than that. How walking a further distance was a problem was way past Harry, but then again, he loved walking.

 

“Harry! Niall!” they had walked no more than five steps before Liam was waiving towards them, Teddy propped up with her head on his shoulder. Her little head covered in the sunhat Harry knew Niall had bought for her when she was born. She was still tiny enough to be cooed over, but big enough to be able to sit up on her own. Harry loved her dearly and tried to steal her as often as he could. Liam wasn’t all too impressed by that, but ever so grateful when he wanted to do something else than stay home with his nine months old baby all the time.

 

“Hello princess” he smiled brightly and picked up Teddy from Liams grip, and moving her to rest her head against his neck. Teddy already babbling happy against his skin. As much as he loved her, she actually liked him too and he loved to rub that in Niall’s face. Niall had been Liam’s friend first, and therefore thought Liam’s pup would like him better.  

 

“Hi Liam” he then said, sheepishly. Liam understood though, and Harry knew that, but sometimes he felt bad about stealing his daughter for a few hours. Harry really wanted to have one of his own, but being omegaless made it very very hard to produce one.

 

Liam, and Zayn for that matter, had already set up some blankets under a tree, to make sure that some of it was in cover the sun. They had one baby and three dogs who all were not supposed to be in the sun for too long. Harry was very fond of the sun, but he was more fond of Teddy, so he settled down with her. He had plenty of time to enjoy the sun later, Teddy was not going to be this little for much longer.

 

With the sun shining and the temperature rising, it had turned out to be a really nice day. They were far from the only ones who had gathered in the park. Lovely weather did that, making people feel bad for staying inside watching tv-series so instead they bring everyone they know outside instead, In a way to make everyone else go outside too if they were going to go outside.

 

Teddy was still babbling against his skin, trying her best to get a hold of a loose strand that had fell out of his bun. Harry laughed, and moved her to sit on the blanket opposite him instead, that way he could both look at her and have her look back at him. The baby laughing happily when she could actually see him, making everyone else look their direction to see what she had found so delightful.

 

“I can’t believe you stole my baby Hazza” Liam shook his head, but he was smiling as well, holding a ball high up in the air, distracting the dog on the ground who happily was trying to jump up to grab it.

 

“She likes me the best, don’t you darling” Harry fished out a bag of fruit puffs out of the bag Liam had packed, the acting got the little one to squeal in happiness and lean forward to try to grab the pack of puffs. Harry found that better then her wanting to grab his hair.

 

“Well, you kind of have close competition” Zayn pointed out, after plopping down besides Harry on the blanket. Teddy smiling brightly towards him as well, and held out the puff she currently had in her hand towards him. “She loves Tommo, not sure who she likes better if I’m being honest” he continued, taking the puff from Teddy, before giving it back to her.

 

Harry had no idea of who this ‘Tommo’ guy was, but both Zayn and Liam had talked about him before. They seemed to like him alot, so Harry was sure that he was going to like him as well if he ever got to meet him.

 

“He’s coming here soon, by the way, but he’s late,” Zayn looked up from Teddy to look up at Harry. That was something new, Harry was excited though. He liked new people and getting to know them, and if his friends liked the person then there could not be anything too wrong with them.

 

Teddy made another noise to get their attention back on her again, and Harry handed her another fruit puff. Liam’s pup was so demanding, yet still adorable and happy enough to get away with. She was rarely a fuss, so getting her what she wanted never felt like an undeserved act. Harry loved taking care of her, and Liam really needed it every now and then. His omega had disappeared shortly after Teddy was born, and none of them had heard from him since.

 

How an omega could leave their child was way past Harry, he ,as an alpha, could never even imagine leaving his kids (if he had any) and omegas had an ever stronger instinct to take care of their children. The alphas job was to make sure that both omega and pup were safe and happy.

 

Niall had set up his portable speakers, and both him and Liam were rocking out to Bohemian Rhapsody ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ)), much to the rest of the park’s amusement. Sometimes Harry wondered why he was friends with them, but then again he would never not hang out with someone just because they did slightly weird weird things every now and then.

 

From the distance, Liam’s name was called, the voice clearly belonging to someone very young, both from the tone but also the sheer excitement of said tone. Harry had no clue that there was going to be more kids joining them, but the though if it delighted him.

 

That was until ha actually saw who it was who had called Liams name, no that it did not make him less happy but what? In front of Liam was Noah, the kid of the pretty, pretty omega and Harry was not sure of how he was going to breath. Was the infamous ‘Tommo’ his dream omega? It was all a little bit too ridiculous to be true. But he knew that it was true, and he looked further away from to Liam to catch a glimpse of said omega.

 

He stood just a little bit further away, watching his son interact with Liam at the same time as he was petting Hatchi. He was just as stunning as Harry remembered him. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were rolled up by the ankles and a shirt that showed off his sinful collarbones, a light beard dusting his cheeks and chin. Harry was not sure of how he was going to stop himself from drooling all night if the omega showed up looking like that.

 

“Oh fuck” he mumbled and fished out another puff for Teddy, who was trying to grab one so eagerly that she was falling over. He really was not prepared to meet Louis there, and he had not expected it at all. He felt like he would have needed preparation in order to meet him again. Would have preferred it at least. That way he would have a least been able to know what to say to the omega, know what he wanted to have said, and maybe a way to ask him out on a date without it being too creepy. But the little omega already had an alpha, and the thought of that was enough for Harry’s mood to increase drastically.

 

“Hi Zayn, bro” there was a pause in Louis greeting, as if needed to take another breath, or calm himself in order to be able to say hello to Harry, too. In that quiet moment, Zayn had enough time to greet him back, and pull him down to sit with them on the blanket.

  
“Hello Harry, pleasure to meet you again” he then said, smiling at the alpha. The insecurity that Harry had seen in his eyes before had vanished and been replaced by something more happy.

 

“You too, really did not think that _you_ would be the infamous Tommo” he then quickly had to add “like, not in a bad way, you seem amazing enough, I just never thought, you know?” he was making a fool out of himself, and he knew it. It was just really hard to speak to someone when they were so attractive that the attractiveness was the only think Harry could concentrate on. How anyone were able to hold a normal conversation, without getting distracted, Harry did not know.

 

A bright and bubbly laugh erupted from Louis lips, a beautiful sound that made Harry want to stay right there and hear that laughter on repeat, all day. It was still a really great day, but Harry was sure that it was going to be so much longer now that he had to watch Louis all day. Liam bringing Teddy had felt like an great idea up until Louis arrived and Harry had to watch his dream omega with yet another kid. Another kid that was not his, was not _theirs,_ It was all just a little bit too much,

 

“It’s alright, love. I’m not offended, I was quite surprised to see you here as well” Louis smiled at him, as if his awkwardness did not affect him at all. If he noticed it, he made a very great show of not showing it. Harry was very grateful.

 

It was going to be a very, very long day. Harry was sure of it. He did not have the strength to not sit there and imagine what it would be like if he could have Louis as his, and it was killing him a little.

 

**_L._ **

 

“Noah, sweetheart, this is not the time to hide!” they were running late. Late as in, they should have been out of the house and inside the car at least 20 minutes ago, but Noah had chosen that day to be fuzzy about everything, and Louis had no clue of how to handle him at his worst. It rarely ever happened, but when it did, hell broke loose. Noah was usually such a calm and kind child, until he had a bad day and suddenly he almost turned into the unknown child of the devil. _Almost._

 

Being really close to his heat made Louis feel jitterish as well, and this was such a bad day for Noah to be fuzzy. Louis had to make sure to get him to his mother’s, which took almost four hours before dawn, and in this pace they would never make it. He hated to leave Noah; he knew that the kid already thought he was going to abandon him every time he left, but there was no way for him to skip this particular heat, no matter how much he wanted to so he could keep Noah with him.

 

“No!” the little boy cried, planting himself on the floor, indicating that he wasn't moving from that exact spot any time soon. Louis had no clue of how to deal with that. How did anyone get their kids to behave? He progressively gained more respect for his mother every day he had to take care of Noah, as Jay had raised _seven_ kids and Louis was struggling with just one. How she did it would forever be past him.

 

“Please, Noah, grandma's waiting for us,” Obviously a two year old had no real ability of judging what waiting meant. To him it wasn't an issue that someone was waiting for them, and the mentioning of leaving only made the little one cry even harder.

 

Picking him up from the floor, Louis knew that he had about ten minutes to get him to sleep or else he would have to call his mum and get her to bring the youngest kids and stay at his place instead. He would just have to find a hotel that had a locked unit for omegas in heat, and then pray that there was an available room.  

He started to sing to the little boy, rocking him in his arms. It wasn't ideal, but Noah at least accepted being held, and continued to whine against his shoulder instead, head tucked beneath Louis’ chin.

 

“ _I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home, ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zouSojyIi94))_ ” he sang softly into Noah's hair, making sure that he hummed slightly with his singing, since the vibrations from his chest often helped lull his son to sleep. Sometimes it was the only thing that worked.

 

Finally calming down from his previously hysterical behaviour, Noah quieted. He was still sniffling from all the crying, but the constant wailing had stopped, making the whole house feel like it was in absolute silence, apart from the endless buzzing sounds from the refrigerator and the clock ticking on the wall.

 

Louis managed to grab both of Noah’s bags from the floor and lock the door with the boy still wrapped tightly in his previous embrace. The stormy feelings from before appeared to be over, as he could strap him in the carseat without any more fussing after Noah had gotten his snuggle blanket and his favourite plush toy. He fell asleep as soon as their car left the driveway and Louis felt like he could finally breathe out properly.

 

He knew that Noah would love to spend time with his aunts and uncle (it still felt very weird to call the littlest twins aunt and uncle, when they were the same age as Noah), and he knew that his mum would take great care of him. He still felt very bad about leaving him because of something as stupid as a heat, but he really had no choice. Being an omega sucked ass, and this was only one reason out of many more.

 

The familiar drive up the country went by quickly, being used to it and in a hurry actually made the road seem shorter than before. It was all an illusion of course, but a great one either way. There were far worse illusions that he could come across, and having it go faster was great when he had Noah sleeping for such a short time. He would be lucky if the little boy was still asleep when he got to his mums. Sleeping had not been Noah’s favourite activity these last week.

 

Leaving Noah was easier than he thought it would be, avoiding his mum’s prying eyes was an easy task when none of them wanted to wake the sleeping toddler up.

 

He felt bad about leaving Noah, even though he knew that there was no way of his to postpone this heat, he had already done it one too many times. He payed a great load of money to get proper pills that made sure he only had one heat every 3 months, but he did not have that time either, so he cheated and often did another full month before allowing his body to do what it was assigned to do. All and all, it was a great deal, but if he could have decided himself, he would never have another heat again. He did not have the time to take care of a two year old, and have heats at the same time, unfortunately.

 

It was not like the heats were enjoyable either way, with having no one he trusted enough to help him through it. His fingers and toys only did so much to help relieve him from the impulses and the sheer need to get off. He had a few unpleasant days in front of him, and he knew that it was going to be worse than usual.

 

He felt like something was missing, he had this feeling that he was missing _something_ and  he could not figure out what it was. The feeling had been creeping up on him and he had no clue of what it was, or where it had come from. He had felt a lot of things in the past, but he could not begin to try to figure out what this feeling was. He felt lonely, but in a way that made him feel like the loneliness was easily prevented, but also so far out of reach. It was all being very frustrating and added up with the feelings of him oncoming heat, he was feeling a bit mad.

 

Driving himself back to London, he had way too much time to think about everything in his life. Like the fact that he had a two year old son who was soon going to ask about another parent, Louis still had no clue of how to answer the questions about that subject. But he also had a hard time to not let his thought wander to the gentle alpha they had met in the Veterinary Office, and then later on with Liam and his friends.

 

He was far from blind, and the alpha had been gorgeous, and sweet towards both Alice and Noah. Something that he found most alphas had serious problems with, at least when they were at the same young age as the vet had been. They only knew how to be gentle towards their own kids, and most of they time they did not even know how to do that. So, finding an alpha who knew how to treat random kids, and not make them uncomfortable, was something rare that Louis probably should have paid more attention to.

 

The thoughts of Harry left Louis feeling hot in his seat, and he found it hard not to squirm in his seat. His life would have been so much better if he could have had Harry helping him through his heat, making him feel great in a way that Louis just knew he could. Rolling down his windows, Louis breathed slowly to try to get himself to calm down. He did not have the time, mentally, to imagine what it would be like to have Harry waiting for him when he got him from the trip to Donny.

 

He parked his car in the garage, happy that he had a house and not a flat where he would have had to make it up through a public garage before getting into the safety of his home. He was lucky in that way, he had a well paying job, where he could work from home, making it easy for him to proper care for Noah. He found it very challenging, in the best way, to write an article at the same time as cooking dinner and making sure that the little one was entertained enough not to run off on his own.

 

It was going to be a long heat, and a lonely one. But Louis was already looking forward to it being over, to getting Noah back under his roof again. Louis was so in love with his kid that it was a bit ridiculous, and he wondered if all parents were like that? His world spun around Noah, and he would do anything to make sure that his littlun was safe at all times.

 

He smiled a little before laying down on his bed, he would need a nap before the full effects of his heat hit him. His mind kept on singing the song ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0gr2abrE64)) from the radio in his head, and the sweet sounds of his mind replaying it lulled him to sleep.

 

***

Walking the streets of London alone after a long heat had never been Louis’ most favourite thing. People could never tell, it wasn’t like that. But the vulnerability of the heat stuck to him, made him feel like someone might attack him at any moment, even more so than what he usually felt. Keeping close track of everyone walking on the street, trying to figure out which one to stay away from was exhausting. But he needed to get out, he was really craving a Chai Creme Frappuccino, and he needed to pick up groceries. He had more or less emptied the whole fridge, too hungry to care about anything else after spending three days straight in bed.

 

Besides, going to starbucks always made him feel better. It was where he had been working during UNI, and the people working there now still recognized him and gave him discounts. It was all very lovely, and the sun was shining, making sunbathing at the same time possible. A great day, post-heat, maybe.

 

This particular Starbuck, had a very thick and heavy wooden door, which Louis always struggled to open. He had barely managed to slip it open enough for him to get inside, before he crashed right into a person on their way out from same door, and feel towards their body.

 

“Oops, shit, I’m so so sorry” he straightened up as soon as he gained balance again, looking up to make sure that the other person was alright. He just had not expected pretty, sweet Harry to be the owner of the chest he had all but crashed into.

 

“Hi,” Harry chuckled, and put his hand on Louis’ shoulders to make sure that he was steady, and he still managed to hold his styrofoam cup in his hand whilst doing so. The size of his hands was ridiculous, and Louis kind of wanted him to put those hands all over him. Preferably at all times. “it’s no big deal” he the reassured the very very embarrassed omega.

 

“Could I at least, like, buy you something to eat with that? As an apology?” Louis asked, and he had no clue of where that came from. Sure, he liked to please and make sure that he was being a good person, but this was something else. He never asked random alphas on the street if he could buy them cookies. That was a little bit like asking them if they wanted to accompany him. But then again, Harry could probably hardly count as a stranger at this point. He had charmed his son, and Louis himself, and he seemed to be sweet enough for Louis not to be paranoid about it.

  
“Oh, yeah that would be great actually” the alpha smiled at him.

  
“But only if you agree to hang out with me after? I was thinking of just sitting outside in the sun, and I would love if you would join me, maybe?” It was not what Louis had expected, but he nodded either way. He could use another friend, he only currently had the people from work and Liam was the only one he actually liked enough to hang out with in his spare time. All his other friend were still in Donny, or out traveling after UNI and he rarely saw more of them then some odd photos  on Facebook.

 

“Grab a good spot and I’ll order and come out with the things” he did not wait for a reply before darting up the stairs. He was a little bit scared of what he might tell the other if he stayed for any longer. Being close to the alpha made it hard for him to think, and he had no clue of how to make his stomach stop fluttering.

 

He ordered his frappuccino and pastries for both Harry and himself, not actually sure of what the alpha wanted, but he was sure that the younger was polite enough not to complain no matter what he had ordered for him. Maybe he was wrong, but he was sure enough to take a chance.

 

Balancing the tray in both hands, he walked outside, the warmth of the sun on burned on his skin, and he was very grateful that he had ordered something cold. He had also bought water bottles, something he had picked up after Noah was born. Water was great, both for kids and adults and he often made his friends drink plenty of water.

 

Harry had found a table, a looked a bit like a god, sitting on his own in the sun. He had the same kind of shirt he had worn the last time Louis had seen him, flowy, sheer and unbuttoned. The shirt was barely buttoned at all actually, only 3 buttons actually buttoned, and it left very little of harry’s upper body to the imagination. He was so handsome that Louis almost had stop right there and then to just _look_ at him.

 

“I got you a blueberry muffin, and a pain au chocolat for myself, but we can totally switch if you’d rather have mine” he sat down, after putting the tray in the middle of the table. He was actually impressed by himself for being able to balance the whole brick without any incidents. He had way too small hands to handle trays normally.

 

“The muffin is fine, thank you” Harry smiled politely. Louis smiled back at him, before grabbing his drink. Some soft tones were playing in the background, a song Louis had never heard before, but that somehow seemed possible to hum to either way. By the way Harry was currently whistling, he thought so as well.

 

“You know, I was hoping to find you” Harry said, after a while of whistling. As if he had been considering his words very carefully.

  
“Yeah?” he really could not help but smile at the alpha, he had been hoping that Harry wanted to meet him, too. That he was not being creepy for wanting to get to know the other a little bit more (or a lot).

 

Harry nodded at the same time as he was sipping his coffee, smiling back at him. It was very cute, the way he almost seemed embarrassed about it. Louis did not mind being the only one a little bit insecure about this whole situation, it all felt a little bit better if Harry was unsure of what they were doing as well.

 

“I like you, you’re a great person, and I would love to have you as a friend” they seemed to be on the same page about most things this far, which never could be a bad thing.

 

“Noah’s been asking about you, he wants to kick your ass at footy again, I’m sure” Louis smirked, Harry had actually tried to play against a two year old and still somehow lost. Up until that day, Louis really did not think that was possible to do, Noah was not even that great at football. Although, the alpha seemed to be lacking in the fine motoric department, at least when it came to running, trying to not fall and still be able to kick the ball. It was all very entertaining  at least. It was endearing, and Louis wa sure that he was better at other things, even though football was a thing he had expected him to be good at.

 

Harry’s laugh rang through the air,  his eyes crinkling from the way his was squinting. His laugh was just as beautiful as the rest of him, and Louis would not mind of it was the only thing he would ever be able to listen to ever again.

 

“I’m sure he does” he smiled, dimples on full display and the atmosphere appeared to have changed completely. Things were less awkward and it felt more natural to be sat there with Harry in the sun.

 

Conversating was easy after that, they had more things in common than Louis had thought to begin with. Too busy with laughing and having a great time, he had totally forgotten about the time and was only reminded when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He looked at it quickly, before looking up at Harry again.  
  
“I have to leave” he said, and found himself wanting to stay more than anything. But he could not, his mom was going to drop of Noah at his place in less than an hour.

  
“Is it okay if I give you my number?” Harry asked, already standing up to help Louis to carry their tray and to help him out from his chair. He was a gentleman, and Louis appreciated him so much, they way he never seemed to want too much from him.

 

Louis handed his phone over instead of answering, putting on his jacket at the same time as Harry was typing on his phone. He was not scared that the alpha would do something that Louis did not approve of, he was too well raised to do such things. Louis knew that he was way too fond of the younger. Even if there were only two months between them in age, Louis still was a year older on paper.

 

“Thanks, love” he smiled when Harry handed the cell back to him, their hands brushing again, making his fingers tingle a bit. Touching Harry was an odd sensation and he hoped to be able to do it more. Doing it felt very right.

 

He began to opening his mouth to say his goodbye, but quickly shut it again when Harry’s strong arms wrapped around him, hugging him close. It was not the quick kind of hug you would give your friends as a goodbye, but rather the kind where you did not want to let go. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, feeling safe and at ease in his arms.

 

“Thank you for staying with me” Harry said, the words muffled from being mumbled against his hair and Louis smiled when he let him go.

“No problem, I’ll see you around” it was a promise. They both knew that.

 

Walking alone in the streets of London after a long heat, did not feel as bad after his meeting with the alpha, and Louis pretended to not notice the slight skip added to his step. It could easily have to do with the fact that his mum was bringing his baby back, but he knew better. Denying it for a little while longer did would at least make him feel like he had some sort of control of the situation.

 

**_H._ **

 

They were texting after that, and they were texting a lot, so many times a day that Harry often lost count. It was mostly silly things, it could be everything from a song one of them had heard on the radio to the seven times a day Louis sent him pictures of Noah in different states. More often than not, they also spent time facetiming, since neither of them really had the time to meet up. Some conversations included Noah, and Harry knew that he was so screwed. Every time they talked, he got to know Louis better, and he then fell for him even more. It was impossible to not love the tiny omega with the beautiful laugh and eyes. Harry often wondered how anyone could resist him.

 

A few weeks went by and Harry had made time to go visit them in the park a few times. Usually running directly from work to make it there before it was time for Louis to take the little one home for his bath. Harry had grown very, very fond of the kid as well, and he knew that there was no way for him to try to take it all back,

 

He had somehow promised to make cupcakes, so cupcakes they were going to bake. Halloween was coming up and getting Noah to talk about anything else seemed to be impossible, the little lad way too excited to get an excuse to run around like a superhero all day. Harry knew that he was blessed to be able to hang out with the kid (and his dad too), Noah truly was a special kid, in all the best ways. So Harry decided to make the cupcakes he had promised both dad and son, to say thank you in a way.

 

They were far from anything more than friends, but having them in his life was a blessing enough, no matter what Niall thought about that. The little shit thought Harry should just _ask_ for something else than the friendship they had now. How that was supposed to happen, _well_ , Niall probably had a better clue than Harry ever would have.

 

Louis was coming over in 10 minutes, which was about enough time to get the batter done, and have the omega help him out with the rest. Hoping the time would move faster, Harry made sure to mix together an good enough batter for their _very_ halloween-y cupcakes, waiting to see the smile on Louis face when he got the idea presented to him, and from decorating because Harry knew it would make him smile happily.

 

Preparing with a bottle of wine and two glasses, he could not help but dancing around in the kitchen, singing along to the radio on the top of his lungs. Songs that he liked a lot often did that to him, made it hard to control the level of his voice and the place where he would sing it. Luckily enough, he had never cared about being a little bit weird. Besides, if the songs was good, it was made to be appreciated.

 

 _“Yeah, you rid me of the blues, ever since you came into my life ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lur5B3a4_fk))” _ The soft rasp of Matty’s voice mingled sweetly with Harry’s own. The song was one of those songs that Harry could never help but sing, it made his soul feel good and Matty’s voice had been amazing in the earlier songs, but it seemed to be even more evolved and honey dripping now.

 

“Jesus, you’ve got some pipes” Harry jumped at the sudden voice to his right, somehow managing to not get any of the batter on the floor and he turned around quickly, a little bit embarrassed by the sudden realization that Louis probably had been watching him for a while.

  
“Sorry, I did not mean to scare you” Louis chuckled and stroked a hand down Harry’s right arm in comfort. Harry smiled at him, leaning in towards his touch. Of course Louis had not meant to scare him, and Harry had left the door unlocked on purpose so it was not his fault at all.

 

“ _Hi_ ” he smiled and tried to not explode when Louis smiled back towards him, eyes crinkling and teeth showing.

 

“Hello to you, too” Louis turned a little before taking a look around in the kitchen, quickly realizing what Harry had been doing (apart from the excellent singing).

 

“Harry, are you really making red velvet?” He breathed, excitement clear in his voice and written in his eyes. As if Harry making him something (after he asked about it) was something he had never expected to happen and Harry wondered for a second when gave of the impression of not wanting to please Louis’ every wish.

 

“Of course I am, I had two tiny Tomlinson’s asking for it” he smiled, aware of the fact that Louis did not think of himself as short or anywhere near tiny. But in comparison to Harry, he was definitely a tiny one.

 

Louis huffed and moved a step away from him. They had been standing very close up until that moment, and Harry had not even noticed before the smaller was moving away.

 

“I am not _tiny,_ Harold” he said, in a sharper voice, but Harry knew from the look on his face that Louis was far from mad about the comment. Laughing, Harry shook his head and turned his attention to his batter. The bowl where he was going to make frosting was still empty, waiting for the ingredients to fill it.

 

Louis had jumped up on the countertop, tiny ankles crossed, tapping slowly in time to the beat of yet another song. _Leave everything that is worth a single cent and just take me instead ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwK7-u_0VWk)). _ Harry might have done the mistake of keeping one of his more sensual playlists on, one that he might not have played if he had considered the lyrics a little bit more. Most songs were about sex, love or lust in any other way, songs filled with things he wanted to do to, and with, Louis.

 

Maybe this was it though. Was there really going to be another time to tell Louis about it. Not saying anything to prove Niall wrong was a very bad idea. and he felt too much to not talk about it. Even if it meant that Louis would leave and never come back, the feelings of wanting Louis were too strong to ignore any longer.

 

He put the bowl down again and turned his face and body towards Louis again, the omega already curious about what he was doing. Meeting his gaze, Harry gulped down a few deep breaths. It was now or never.

 

“Lou, you’re all I want, so much it’s _hurting.”_ He exhaled and tried to steady himself. What he was trying to do was not an easy task, and to convince himself not to back out now was even harder. He knew so little about Louis and yet so much at the same time. However, he still had never found anyone that he wanted to be with as much as he wanted to be with Louis. Just looking at him now sent shivers down his spine, even though Louis was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

He couldn’t figure out when things had gotten like this, when his whole world started to turn around the little omega in front of him.

 

“I don’t care if there’s another Alpha, I can’t anymore. I want you so bad, I feel like my heart’s sole purpose of beating is to ensure that you’re safe. And I get that there’s someone else because you’ve got Noah but does that really matter? _Of course it matters, Harry,_ I’m so dense, sorry, _fuck,_ ” he babbled, forgetting how to breathe properly. He stopped abruptly, both talking and the exaggerated hand movements he was making.

 

Delicate, teeny hands found their way to his cheeks, cupping them carefully, forcing him to face the beauty in front of him. He didn’t know what he had expected, but he certainly wasn’t waiting for the other man to look at him with kindness and warmth, smiling softly towards him.

 

“Harry, love, there is no other alpha. I thought that was obvious?” he chuckled a bit, still smiling towards Harry. It was a little hard for said alpha to comprehend what Louis had just said. What did he mean by there being no other alpha? Furrowing his brows and crinkling his nose he knew that he couldn’t even try to conceal the look on his face. Confusion was a very mild way of expressing how he felt about the situation; nothing really made any sense to him at that moment.

 

“What about Noah then?” he finally whispered, after staying silent for too long. He knew that he’d worried Louis if the way his eyes had turned more carefully and insecure was anything to go by, and that was the last thing he’d wanted. Louis was supposed to feel loved at every moment, and not unsure if some asshole alpha was messing with him or not, because that was what Harry was afraid Louis was feeling.

 

Louis sighed quietly and stroked his thumb across Harry’s cheekbone, trying to calm him down somehow. He needed that in order to tell him.

 

“When Noah was born, I rushed to the hospital to finally met my little nephew. We were all so excited about it, you know? To get a baby in the family to love and take care of,” he wet his lips, trying to figure out the best way of telling the story, and Harry tried his hardest not to show any emotions before Louis had finished his story.

 

“My sister, she had him alone. The bastard who got her pregnant left as soon as he found out,” Louis said, dropping his hand from his face and hiding it under his shirt instead, needing something to hold on to.

 

“She died three days later. She had a heart problem that the doctors somehow had missed. Since Lots had chosen me as his godfather, he was mine after that. So, yeah, Noah’s mine, and I’ve raised him. But I never birthed him, and I’ve never had an alpha, Harry.” His hands had found their way around his waist, holding himself close to Harry, who in turn was amazed by the way the omega attached himself to him. It was such a sweet gesture and Harry had no clue of how to handle the aching in his heart (a feeling that kept coming back when he was around Louis). It was so obvious that the death of his sister had affected him badly.

 

“Oh god, Louis, I am so sorry,” he mumbled the words against the feathery tufts of hair  he felt against his mouth when he leaned down. He hadn’t meant to offend Louis in any way, and he really didn’t want to remind him of something that obviously hurt him. It was never his intention and he really did feel bad about mentioning it to him.

 

“It’s okay, H, I promise. I just try not to think about it. I loved her so much,” he said, voice muffled by Harry’s shirt. Their embrace warmed them both up, and those heavy feelings felt a little bit easier to talk about when they could hear each other’s breathing and heartbeats.

 

“You got Noah though. And before you tell me, I know that’s not going to replace her, but your son is amazing, Louis.” It was true. Harry loved Noah, he wasn’t shy around Harry and he reminded him so much of Louis, which made sense now. Of course they were alike, even though they biologically weren’t father and son, when they were so closely related to one another. He knew nothing about losing people, in the sense of dying, but he knew a lot about heartbreak and pain.

 

Omegas did have a very natural motherly instinct, which probably had a little bit to do with why Harry was so confused about Noah. Louis acted as if the child was his, took care of him in a way that some parents would never, not even with kids that were biologically theirs. It was  amazing and it showed what a wonderful person Louis was. Harry did not think that he could like the other more, but somehow this realization just made him want to cherish him even more.

 

“Yeah,” Louis smiled against him and Harry couldn’t resist kissing his head. He was simply too adorable not to.

 

“Harry?” he lifted his head to allow Louis to look up at him again.

 

“I want you too,” Harry barely had the time to react before he had to wrap his arms more -firmly around Louis, before he pressed his lips firmly against Harry’s own and they were kissing.

 

He wasn’t sure what he actually expected to happen during their first kiss, but he never imagined the sweetness of it. It was so obvious they both wanted it and there was no need to rush anything. The taste of Louis’ lips seemed to transfer itself to all of Harry’s senses, making him feel a little bit intoxicated 

but so happy at the same time. He wasn’t sure if he could ever get over the _amazing_ taste and smell of Louis, the scent etched into his mind as the only right thing in this world.

                                                                                     

“ _Louis,_ ” he whispered, stroking his hand over Louis’ jaw and into his hair to get a better way of moving his head in the angle he wanted before kissing him again. Their tongues met and Harry shivered when he heard a small moan release itself from Louis’ mouth. To think that this was real was very hard to believe. He had this perfect omega in his arms, kissing him in the most intoxicating way. Control had never been Harry’s strongest ability and he knew that if they didn’t stop this soon, he would probably just go for it and fuck him.

Now, they were actually being along for once, with Noah being at Zayn’s place. Even if they hung out at Harry’s, Louis always always had to bring his son since he could not always count on his friends being able to sit the little one. Being alone was an very unusual constellation, even though Louis had (probably) never felt the same desire as him to be alone with the other. All Harry had wanted since they day he met Lou, was to get him alone and preferably do things that included kissing and roaming the smaller man’s body.

  
“Harry” he shuddered at the breathy moan Louis let out against him when he rubbed his thigh against the other’s crotch. But no, no matter how little control Harry had and how much he wanted to do this, he needed to know if this was something that Louis wanted to. Having sex with people when they did not want to, fully to 100 %, was not his thing. He hated that it actually was a lot of people’s _thing._

 

“Lou...” he breathed harshly, trying to pull away from their kiss. Any other guy would probably have taken the way Louis did not now away from him, and his body language, as a ‘yes I want to do this’.

  
“Please, babe, do you want this? Can...can I _please_ taste you?” he had to bit back a moan at the thought of doing it, but Louis did the job for him. The omega moaned and nodded quickly, before moving his head to kiss him once more.

 

“Yeah, go on”

 

Harry just kissed him again, he was not sure of how they were going to make this last. Louis had finished his heat just a few weeks ago and Harry knew that his rut was far away still, which meant that they would be lucky if they made it past two rounds. There was so much that he wanted to do, he wanted to worship every single part of the omegas body, soak in his smell, make love to him in all ways possible and then do it all over again. There was no time to be romantic, not right now, but Harry wanted that as well. He knew that this was a huge step, but he could not help but fear that this one time was all he was going to get.

 

People around him always told him to not count romance as showers of affection and bringing someone gifts. But Harry loved that, he loved giving to people, and the way he hoped that their eyes would lit up when they received something as cheesy as flowers or just a simple homemade meal. He lived for those kinds of things.

 

Moving his hands down Louis body, trying at the same time to savour the taste of him against his tongue. He slipped one hand underneath the _leggings_ Louis was wearing, and he could suddenly both smell and feel the other man’s slick underneath his finger. He moaned loudly at the feel of it and he bit down on Louis lip as he circled his hole, just slightly. The omega was reacting so sweetly and Harry could do nothing more than to push his finger into the tight heat, making the smaller man groan and rut against him again.

Nothing of it felt real. How he had gotten lucky enough to be given this chance. The sounds from Louis were alone enough for him to live with forever. Just the simple thought of those sounds would keep him shivering for weeks and he knew it.

 

Slipping his finger out, he manouvered Louis over his shoulder, moving quickly towards his bedroom. Sure, he could have done it all then and there, but it did not feel like the right thing to do. He wanted the other to be comfortable at all times, and even though most alphas would not have cared, Harry could not be that alpha. Louis, and other omegas, needed to be loved and handled with care at all times. They were, contrary to popular beliefs, their own people, and they were a tad bit more sensitive than alphas and even betas.No matter what the society said, and what people believed to be right about omegas, Harry knew that they all deserved much better that what most seemed to believe.

 

Gently laying the smaller man down on his bed, Harry quickly followed and kissed him quickly once more. It was a little bit addicting to finally get to kiss this perfect creature underneath him. Too good to be true, and more addicting than anything else.

 

He grabbed hold of Louis leggings with one hand, the other one secure on the other’s hip, and pulled them down. Moving them down firm thighs that Harry could not help but kiss and nibble gently at, working both the pants and his mouth all the way in the same pattern. He just could not get enough of the omega and the lovely smell of his skin. Harry could smell the delicious smell of Louis slick even better now, and he had to press the palm of his hand down on his dick to hide how extremely turned on it made him, making him groan at the feel of it all.

 

“Fuck, you’re so fit, how are you even _real_?” he breathed, moving his hands up again to remove Louis’ briefs, exposing him even further to the smell of Louis’ wetness. It was really driving him crazy by now, and he was glad that he had some discipline (that was definitely starting to thin out by now). He then turned Louis around to lay on his tummy, frowning a little at how light he felt, and moved up to kiss his neck. Having too little time and so much space that he wanted to discover made him very determinate to do as much as he had time to do, no matter how much energy he had to put into that.

 

“Har _-ry_ ” Louis moaned, and arched his back beautifully, pressing his body up towards Harry’s front and the alpha quieted him with another kiss. The kiss was a nit messy, both of them wanting to get on with it, to continue the act.

 

“You’re in too much fabric. take it off” Louis begged, turning his neck enough to look at Harry, showing the alpha how much desperation that was written on his face. Harry was not sure if he was going to survive this, and he could not even bring himself to care. It would have been a great way to go.

 

He removed his shirt, as Louis had wished, before moving down his body once more, sucking small bruises on the skin on his shoulder blades. Even if the smell of Louis slick made things to him, when the smell of his skin in general was added, he had no clue of what to do with himself. His dick was starting to hurt with how hard he was becoming, but this was not about him. He wanted to make this time amazing, for Louis. Which would bring him satisfaction as well in the end, so it was a true win win.

 

“You smell so amazing” he purred, forming all the words to be praises and he kissed one of the smaller love bites he had left on Louis’ skin. He then trailed his hand down again, moving away from the others body a little so he could thrust his finger inside once more. He pumped the finger a few times, trying to get Louis used to the feeling of it before he moved his whole body down. Licking his lips, Harry smiled slightly before licking along the rim, finger still moving inside, causing the omega to moan out.

 

Harry knew nothing about how sex felt like to an omega. Nothing other than what others had been telling him. Things he _did_ know about included sex, and how to please other people in the best ways, and that was enough most of the time. Problem was, he really wanted this to be the best thing Louis had ever experienced and he did not know what the omega actually wanted him to do.

 

Every moment since Harry met him had been filled with the imaginations of doing what they were doing right now, but no fantasy could ever compare to the real thing. Moving his tongue against Louis rim was even better than he had imagined, and the sweet taste of Louis slick was too good for Harry to even begin to visualize. It was like the best of dreams, and then a little bit better. Out of this world, and they had done nothing that involved penetration yet. The possibility of Harry passing out or even dying from the satisfaction, when (if) they did that was higher than the chance of it raining in the next week.

 

Louis was whimpering more loudly now, his breathy moans filling to room along the sounds of Harry sloppily eating him out. It was intoxicating in all ways possible, making Harry’s head spin and his dick painfully strain against his jeans. He was rutting against the bed, and he had not even noticed until now, moaning at the sensation and all other feelings that he was currently experiencing.

 

He moved another finger to push in beside the first, both fingers now sliding in easily in Louis’ tight heat. Harry could not seem to keep his eyes away from his rim and the way his fingers disappeared inside of him. He could only imagine what it must look like when he mouthed at the hole as well, his tongue only poking out a little. Just enough to lap the fluids that was leaking out of his lover.

 

“I’m going to come, baby” Louis breathed, so breathy that Harry had almost missed the warning when it left the omegas lips. He moved his hand up to wrap around Louis cock, and it only took a few skilled strokes before the smaller spilled with a high moan. Harry continued to lick at his hole, savouring the taste, before Louis started squirming in discomfort and he stopped.

  
“Do you want me to help?” Harry looked up to meet the soft gaze that Louis was sending him but shook his head. He knew it would take very little for his to get of at this point, and luckily he did not have to worry about his knot since he was not inside of the omega. Just a few flicks of his wrist and he was coming, too into it to make it through something more than just that. He then crawled up the bed and laid down besides Louis, pulling him in towards his chest. The trousers were already discarded, left on the floor for a time when either of them would find the energy to get up.

 

“What about the cupcakes?” Louis asked after a while, and Harry could not help but to smile, face buried in the soft hairs of the older’s neck.

  
“We can finish them in the morning” he kissed the skin just below Louis’ ear, scraping the skin with his teeth. “I never turned the oven on so we’ll be okay” mumbling, Harry moved the kisses lower, feeling goosebumps raise under his lips. He kissed the skin just above Louis’ mating point, not daring to move closer than that. No one had made him feel like this before, as if the world was spinning around them and as if the purpose of Harry’s life was to please them and keep them safe. But there had been enough declarations of love for that night. So many words that were left unsaid, but that had all the time in the world to be said, sooner or later.

 

He moved his lips up once more, kissing Louis pulsepoint, before rising to his feet. He walked to the bathroom and ran a flannel under the water, after changing out of his boxers and washing his hands, and brought it back to the bedroom so he could clean up the pretty omega on his bed. Louis had sprawled out on the bed when he left, his tiny body looking small on top of the fluffy duvet he was lying upon. Harry knew that there was nothing he could do to hide the fond in his eyes.

 

“Sorry” he mumbled sweetly when Louis shivered from the slightly cold flannel when it touched his skin. Harry kissed his shoulder when he was done, and left the flannel on the floor, He could clean that up in the morning. Climbing in under the covers again, he pulled Louis’ body against his. The omega happily obliging, cuddling closer to him once they settled.

 

“I’m glad I met you” he mumbled the word in Louis’ ear, knowing that the omega still had not fallen asleep. He would not have cared if that had been the case either, he just really wanted to tell him that. Out of the thing he wanted to have said, that one felt like the most important one, the only one that he had to say right there and then. He could feel the omega smile, just from the way his whole body language appeared to change.

  
“ ‘m quite happy I met you, too” Louis mumbled and moved his whole body closer towards Harry’s own, seeking the warmth his body was radiating. It was all very nice, and Harry knew he could get used to things being like this. But he could not think of it in that way, there was no way that he would be able to take the disappointment if Louis did not want the same thing as he did, even if there only was a little bit of doubt. The way he had moved his body close could probably have been a very clear way of showing that he actually cared deeply about Harry, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I have ever done and yet still I feel like it could have been so much longer, and I might make another part in the future, who knows. 
> 
> I loved all the prompts and I hope I at least did them a little bit justice x.
> 
> If you wanna talk, my tumblr is lxttlelouis


End file.
